What's Your Name?
by Cyanide Siren
Summary: He turned back, green eyes flashing devilishly, "Can I at least get your name?" She's a stubborn woman and a mystery to all but those who are close to her. All he knows is she's a mercenary and a deadly efficient one at that, everything thing else is unknown. She's a challenge. Sorry for the bad description I haven't worked all the kinks out yet.


Disclaimer: I only own the white-haired woman and her merry band of mercenaries!

It was a dirty bar on the edge of town. The kind of bar that low-lives and thieves liked to congregate, away from the prying eyes of the law. Tonight was no different as a heavy smoke lingered above them like a low hanging cloud of smog. Among these delinquents sat a small group at the center table engrossed in a game of cards and liquor with various weapons scattered about the table.

The kind of bar that low-lives and thieves liked to congregate, away from the prying eyes of the law. Tonight was no different as a heavy smoke lingered above them like a low hanging cloud of smog. Among these delinquents sat a small group at the center table engrossed in a game of cards and liquor with various weapons scattered about the was no different as a heavy smoke lingered above them like a low hanging cloud of smog. Among these delinquents sat a small group at the center table engrossed in a game of cards and liquor with various weapons scattered about the table.

 _Foreigners._

Amongst the local riff-raff they seemed to be out of place but none more so than the woman with hair as white as the pale moon and eyes as blue as the vast sea. She sat amongst the group, feet placed firmly on the table as she leaned back in her chair waiting for the next hand of cards to be dealt. A smirk painted on her soft features as she leaned forward, grabbed a pint from the table and downed half in a matter of moments. A pink hue tinting her pale cheeks as some of the men around her slapped her on the back. It could be seen for miles that these men surrounding her held a great deal of respect for the woman.

The door to the bar opened, letting in a cool breeze of stale city air. Blue eyes flickered softly to the door catching a glimpse of the young blonde man who had entered before a smack to the back brought her back to the game at hand. She doubted that the blonde would be a nuisance to her and her group anyway. Her boys could easily put him down in a matter of seconds.

The game went on for a few more hours and pints were passed around as many times as the cards but all this time she couldn't but feel as if she was being watched the entire time. Her blue eyes scanned the bar, time and time again but not catching anything out of the ordinary until she could feel someone approach her.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she downed as she blatantly ignored the person behind her, downing the rest of her pint as she lay her cards down, **"Read 'em and weep boys,"** She hummed as she revealed a Royal Flush. All the men at the table groaned as the woman claimed yet another victory. She felt the presence linger for a moment before he began to move. The pale girl grabbed him by the arm and slammed his face into the table before he could even touch her. Her hunting knife slammed into table next to his face. It was the blonde from before. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at the male who had tried to touch her. The men around them stiffening but no one around themdared to intervene on the blonde's behalf.

 **"You've got some nerve,"** She growled pressing his face further into the table before yanking him up by the collar and grabbing her knife to press it to his throat threateningly, **"Explain yourself."**

 **"I thought I'd come over and introduce myself,"** The blonde said throwing a flirtatious smirk, **"I'm R-"**

 **"No,"** She quickly interrupted, **"I don't care who you are and I certainly don't care to know you."**

 **"Captain, You want us to handle this,"** One of the boys chimed in with a grin as she shook her head no.

 **"Your Captain can handle me whenever she wants,"** The blonde said offering a wink to the woman who held him captive. The woman stared him down very seriously before her lips twitched into a smirk, **"I'll pass goldilocks,"** She said as she wiped off her knife before throwing it back on the table carelessly. She turned the blonde around to face the other direction and shoved him away, **"Now scoot kid. Whatever you came over here to accomplish. You failed. Be grateful you're leaving unscathed."**

He turned back, green eyes flashing devilishly, **"Can I at least get your name?"**

 **"No."**


End file.
